A plunger can include a shaft and a suction cup. This structure can make plunging difficult in some circumstances, such as in a sink drain, a toilet drain, a pan drain, a tub drain, or others, whether in a residential, industrial, or commercial setting, whether indoors or outdoors, such as a bathroom, a kitchen, a shower room, or others. Accordingly, there is a desire to improve.